


What is left of broken bones and shattered hearts

by Catherines_Collections



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Violence, Dark Allison Argent, Foxes And Wolves, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherines_Collections/pseuds/Catherines_Collections
Summary: There is a pull in her soul - as there has always been - whispering to her from the darkest corner of a room, enthralling her: Inviting her to join the moon and its loyal companions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been saying that I've had these fics on my drive for so long but I'm not kidding. I've had this idea since April? And I just really love the idea so I wanted it to be at its best so here's what's have for now. I'm so happy it turned out okay:)! 
> 
> I own nothing please enjoy!

There is a pull in her soul-as there has always been-whispering to her from the darkest corner of a room, enthralling her; Inviting her to join the moon and its loyal companions.

She sees them in her dreams, dancing and frolicking through the forest at inhuman speeds, hears their joyous laughter as if she runs beside them. She has seen them hunt, with bows as bright as the moon and arrows sharp as diamonds; watched as they rip open animals with their teeth, and bathe in their blood. Seen as they smile, splashing one another in red as they bathe in their earned blood, laughter ringing off of hollow trees.

The moon beckons. She hesitates.

.

She is raised on stories of heroes. Knights and noblemen who slay wicked beast where they stand in order to protect those in need.

Heroes follow a code, her parents say. They would weave her stories of characters with morals and monsters hungering for blood.

There is always a code,her father lectures, and it must always be followed.

She hadn’t known at the time what was in store for her. Werewolves were a fanciful myth designed to scare children into staying in bed and add extra hype to an up-incoming movie.

Monsters were not real but always evil. Heroes and villains were distinguishable. There were no blurred lines, no gray areas, and no room for error.

She examines herself now. She looks at the bow in her hand that should be heavy but feels the weight of a feather. She looks at the arrows, draped over her shoulder, and the pouch hung across her back. She looks at herself now and wonders if the code still applies to her.

She wonders if there was ever a true code at all.

.

There is a woman in her dreams, beautiful, breathtaking, and adorn with golden ringed eyes. Dark creatures scream danger from nature’s dark corners; she walks toward her, unafraid and lovely.

She's young, a divine smile and conniving eyes. She’s utterly enchanted, bowing humbly before the woman, feeling the need in her bones. The woman speaks words she cannot hear, walking backward into the wood.

Her body aches at the woman’s departure, and as she stares into the night sorrow writes itself across her face.

.

The moon beckons - friends and family die, humans and beast alike are slain at the others and their own hand. Not one among them realizing there is no battle to be won, and with no war to be lost - and she accepts.

.

The woods, her father once told her, are considered a shelter from cruelty. She recalls it as perhaps the one quote not directly referencing monsters and creatures of the dark. And so she runs to them then, burrows herself beside a log and between trees and in the dirt, and waits. 

And when her goddess arrives, she does not startle but regains her breath, and rises with a bow.

I am ready, she promises.

Her goddess smiles gently, invitingly, but she knows herself not foolish enough to fall for such deceptions. She knows of the pain and anger and bitterness that hide between the woman’s curved lips. She remains familiar with the ice behind her eyes, twisted into sharpened blades, positioned to strike. She knows as she grows more familiar with them each day.

Then let it be.

Her goddess continued to smile, and she closes her eyes, allowing for fingers to run through her brown locks and hands to lie upon her eyes.

She recites a pledge in a language long forgotten, instilled in her by the moon’s shining grace. Her eyes remain shut and she soon angles her head for a bow. The words rush together, drawn off her tongue as though by magic. They drip off her tongue like silk and fall from her mouth like stones.

The goddess asks her name, nearly silent with nothing but the wind to interfere, as though the entire wood around them holds its breath. The woman asks and she surrenders, and her goddess continues to chant until the syllables no longer fit and the meaning becomes less than a dream.

A surge of magic runs through her being, and she knows she has been reborn.

When she opens her eyes she sees she is alone only moments before she sleeps.

.

Her goddess returns, and with her she brings huntresses and calls them each sister.

You are ours, they whisper–moonlight lighting gaunt faces, revealing blood red lips and darkened eyes– And we yours.

She closes her eyes and breathes in the shimmering words encircling them all.

There are howls in the distance, shaded clouds in the sky, and tracks covered and paths left unmarked. But when she opens her eyes she releases her breath and fears none of it.

.

She has risen above mortality; her sisters say as they begin once again to mutter amongst themselves. She snorts into her hand and waves off their attempts to convince her. To her their stories of centuries ago are nothing more than fairytales, false additions to commonly known lore dating back generations. Easily accessible, she thinks, they add onto what they know.

She holds her thoughts as truth until the day one of the youngest looking girls of their group is shot through the heart by an arrow, and rises two minutes later with a hungry twist of her lips.

She watches as the girl continues through battle and how the remaining of her sisters seems unfazed. She snaps out of her trance when a creature with sharp claws and wild eyes charges her.

She does not fear immortality, or so she tells herself. 

.

On occasion she will dream of faces. Sometimes it’s a man’s, no, boy’s, with chocolate eyes and puppy smile; Sometimes a girl with strawberry blonde hair and exceptional intellect. Others it’s another boy with a shaved head, big eyes, and a bigger smile. They remain together with her in the midst, all listening and laughing.

She does not know who they are, how they fit into the pictures of creature’s half man and beast. Does not know why she wakes with smoke in her nose and guilt in her heart. She isn’t sure how any of it fits together; especially the older man she often sees, crying in her dreams and holding a frame along with a broken bow.

Sometimes she becomes curious, inquires with her goddess. In her petulant confusion she receives gifts in the form of a sweet smile and fingers through her short brown hair. The questions die on her tongue, fading with the dreams.

(Its decades before her goddess releases back to her the dreams.)

.

A fox, her younger sisters whisper excitedly, viciously, breaths all mingling together in her ear,  a fox dwelled among you.

Once, she replies, calling upon thoughts left untouched for so long they are frayed around the edge, once I dwelled amongst beast and beauty alike.

What of the fox? Of the beast and the beauty? Inquire her sisters, all watching as she throws back her head and laughs a near shriek.

The fox ran with the wolves away from the moon, and the hunter-, she sighs in remembrance, the hunter ran forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated and come over to my tumblr rhymesofblue if you have any further questions or concerns:)!


End file.
